Pourquoi tu pleurs ?
by Neko76
Summary: Une petite One short qui n'est pas yaoi, dsl A la base, Envy trouve un garçon qui pleure. L'enfant en question tombe dans les vap quelques minutes après la rencontre, brûlant de fièvre, Envy le ramène chez lui, au fond d'une forêt...


Fan Fic

Fullmetal Alchemist

_« Pourquoi tu pleures ? »_

« - Pourquoi tu pleures ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

- … (une petite tête blonde sanglote doucement)

- Tu ne sais pas parler ?

- … (la petite tête sanglote toujours, mais fais un léger signe de la tête)

- Alors pourquoi tu parles pas ? Tu peux plus parler ?

- … »

A nouveau, le petit blond fit un ''non'' de la tête. L'autre, s'approcha encore un peu et le pris dans ces bras, essayant de le consolé, mais cela ne suffit apparemment pas car le petit blondinet pleura de plus belle. L'autre ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce petit blond pleurait encore et plus qu'avant qu'il ne le prenne dans ses bras. Il le serra encore un peu plus dans ses bras. La nuit était froide, et la forêt ressemblait plus à la forêt amazonienne qu'à une forêt normale. Le garçon qui pleurait avait les yeux couleur ambre, et un visage fin, presque androgyne. Il portait des vêtements noirs et une cape rouge sang avec une croix derrière. L'autre avait de longs cheveux d'un vert foncé et des yeux couleur améthyste. Lui aussi avait un visage androgyne, mais plus que l'autre. Il portait une jupe short et un haut noir, des mitaines longues de la même couleur et marchait pieds nus. Soudainement, le blondinet sentit sa jambe défaillir, glissa et se cogna violement la tête contre une racine proche. Un sang rouge vermeil s'échappait de sa tempe droite et de son front. Le second garçon sembla paniqué, dans un premier temps, puis son esprit reprit le dessus et il ramena le blessé dans la cabane où il venait de temps en temps pour échapper au reste du monde. Il l'allongeât sur son lit et le couvrit comme il le pu, cherchant de quoi nettoyer les plaies, le sang et les larmes qui coulaient encore, lentement sur son petit visage d'ange. Ilse surprit à rougir mais n'y prêta pas attention et se prétexta intérieurement que c'était le froid de dehors qui avait investi la cabane. Enfin ! Il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait, une bassine et une serviette à peu près propre. Il pris un peu d'eau qui s'était accumulé la journée même dans la bassine de dehors et en versa dans l'autre bassine en fer, puis il mit cette dernière sur un petit feu, allumé rapidement dans la petite cheminée. Il imbiba la serviette de cette eau chaude et nettoya le visage de l'endormit, qui trembla sous le contacte d'une source de chaleur dans ce froid impalpable qui avait envahi les environs depuis quelques mois. La cheminée ne suffisait pas à réchauffer la cabane et le bois, mouillé par les longues averses des journées précédentes était inutilisable. Il se résignât et prit quelques couvertures qu'il lui restait dans un placard et en recouvra le blond. Il le regarda une dizaine de minutes avant de ressentir lui aussi des tremblements incontrôlables et décida de faire lit commun avec son blessé. Il s'endormit d'une traite. Tous deux restèrent collé, histoire de se réchauffer un peu dans ce froid polaire qui habillait la région.

Il avait l'impression qu'une masse venait de lui tomber sur la tête et se réveilla. Il ouvrit ses yeux doré avec lenteur, et son esprit commença à réagir….où était-il ? Et pourquoi était-il là, allonger près de... d'un…MEC ?! Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup et il se releva brusquement. Mauvais plan : son mal de tête empira tellement qu'il voyait flou et retomba en arrière, à sa place initiale. Ce remue-ménage réveilla l'autre qui dormait si bien…

« - T'est enfin réveillé ?! Ca va ? T'as mal ?

- …

- Tu ne veux toujours pas me parler ? Bon…tant pis… Au faite, j'm'appel Envy et toi ? Oups, désolé, j'avais oublié que…

- Ed.

- Ed ? C'est un diminutif ? Eh mais…t'as parlé !

- … (Il hocha la tête positivement et fut repris de maux de tête)

- C'est cool ! Au faite, je peux te demander juste une chose ?

- … (A nouveau, il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, essayant de paraître indifférent à son incroyable mal de tête, mais sans grand succès)

- Pourquoi tu parles pas ? Enfin pas beaucoup quoi...

- Je… c'est personnel…

- Ah ok… bon, bin si tu veux parler je suis là, hein En plus c'est dommage que tu parles si peu, t'as une jolie voix, toute fluette, c'est marrant, mais ça te vas bien.

- … merci.

- Bin on progresse ! Aller, j'te laisse dormir, il est très tard et puis baille j'ai envie de dormir… Tu sais, tu m'as une peur pas possible tout à l'heure… j'te raconterai demain si tu veux. Bonne baille nuit…

- … bonne nuit. »

Et ils se rendormirent bien vite, se rapprochant inconsciemment l'un de l'autre, jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Il devait être pas loin de midi. Envy se réveilla en premier, aveuglé par la lumière qui filtrait à travers le trou béant qui servait de fenêtre, su le mur nord. Il se leva doucement, pour le ne pas réveiller le petit blond qui sommeillait encore. Il frissonna en sentant son « radiateur » partir du lit et se retourna. Enfin debout, Envy se dirigeât dehors, respirer l'air frais de l'hiver. Il regretta vite fais son geste quand le froid s'empara de lui à la vitesse de la lumière, et il retourna directement dans la cabane, où la chaleur de la cheminée résistait faiblement. Il ralluma le feu, avec les quelques bûches qui lui restait, et prépara de quoi manger. Le temps, dehors, changea brusquement, passant d'un beau soleil, au ciel gris, avec les nuages noirs et puis rapidement, la neige. Une véritable tempête s'abattait sur la région. Envy barricada les fenêtre et ouvertures tant bien que mal. Tout ce bruit réveilla l'endormi qui ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui se passait.

« - Hum… qué s'passe… ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix a peine éveillé

- Heu…on est pris dans une tempête de neige… ?

- … HEIN ?!

- Hé hé…et oui, mais t'inquiète pas, normalement, on en a pas pour très longtemps, deux jours au pire.

- …

- Bah, t'inquiètes pas, on a assez de nourriture mais par contre pour le bois…va falloir aller en chercher ou on va mourir de froid.

- Je…je…peux en faire…du bois…

- C'est vrai ?! Oo Mais comment tu fais ?!

- … »

Ed frotta ses yeux puis s'étira. Il se mit debout, frappa dans ses mains, les posa au sol et de grands éclaires bleutés parcourir la pièce. Envy était complètement abasourdi et n'osait plus bouger ou parler. Lorsque les éclaires disparurent, une dizaine de bûches jonchaient le sol à l'endroit où le blondinet l'avait frappé. Envy avait les yeux aussi ronds que des assiettes à soupe et se demandait comment autant de bois avait pu arriver en aussi peu de temps.

« - Heu… t'as fais comment ? Oo

- j't'expliquerai… »

Sur ce, le garçon aux cheveux vert pris une des bûches et s'occupa du feu. Le blond s'approcha de lui pour mieux voir ce qu'il faisait.

« - Tu veux que j'te montre un truc ?

- … (Ed fit « oui » de la tête)

- Regarde »

Le corps d'Envy changeât doucement et quelques secondes plus tard, Envy avait prit l'apparence du blondinet.

« - !!!

- Héhé, t'as vu c'est super, hein ?

- OO…Trop… Tu peux prendre…l'apparence de…quelqu'un…d'autre ?

- Ouais, tous le monde, même des gens qui existent pas et des animaux aussi…

- C'est vrai ? Tu peux même te transformer en chaton ?

- Ouais, c'est super facile, regarde (il se transformât en un petit chaton noir)

- o C'est trop kawaï ! J'adore les chats noirs… »

Sans s'en rendre compte, Ed avait pris Envy dans ses bras et le câlinait fort contre lui. Sa joue était posée contre la tête du chaton et les larmes coulaient lentement, dévalent, en même temps, le museau d'Envy. Le chaton se dégageât doucement et repris son apparence initiale et s'approcha à nouveau du petit blond. Il le prit à nouveau dans ses bras et le serra fort pour lui montrer qu'il était là. Comme la veille, Ed pleura de plus belle. Envy essaya de le réconforter mais sans grand succès alors il posa sa joue contre sa tête, lui caressant doucement les cheveux et le berçant lentement. Les larmes coulaient abonnements sur les joues du petit blond et sa respiration était saccadée mais il se calma lorsque le polymorphe lui caressa doucement sa joue, encore mouillée par les larmes. Il lui murmura quelques mots, toujours aussi doucement, ce qui réussie à le calmer un peu plus. Ed se serra un peu plus contre lui et l'étreignit à son tour, lentement. Les yeux du plus jeune se fermèrent au fur et à mesure que la main d'Envy passait dans ses cheveux. Le petit blond fini par s'endormir une nouvelle fois dans les bras d'Envy, les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues chaudes.

Alors que la tempête faisait rage, nos deux amis dormaient paisiblement, bien au chaud, l'un contre l'autre. Ed avait tellement pleuré depuis qu'Envy l'avait trouvé qu'il s'était endormi très rapidement.

Envy se réveilla vers 18h environ, d'après la position du soleil, à peine visible par toute cette neige qui tombait toujours du ciel. Edward ne bougeait pas. On n'entendait presque plus sa respiration. Ses mains étaient froides, de même que le reste de son corps. Le garçon aux yeux d'améthystes s'approcha alors très près de lui et colla son front contre celui du petit blond. Bouillant. Il s'était trempé de la tête aux pieds durant la nuit, malgré ses frissons, son teint blanc, comme un mort, et son visage troublé. Il avait certainement attrapé un gros rhume la veille, mais néanmoins, n'ayant jamais été malade, Envy paniqua un peu quand même. Il savait que les humains pouvaient tomber malade mais pour lui, la maladie ne signifiait pas grand-chose. C'est à partir de là qu'il pu comprendre le sens de ce mot. Bien sûr, il connaissait quelques « truc » qui était sensé calmer les maladie mais pour le moment, il était plus préoccupé par le souffle du malade que par autre chose. En effet, la respiration du blondinet devenait de plus en plus faible… Parallèlement, plus son souffle diminuait, plus son visage semblait paisible, mais il arriva un stade où l'on aurait cru qu'il était mort. C'est là qu'Envy se décida enfin à réchauffer la représentation humaine de la timidité. Après tous, entre mecs, ya rien à craindre, c'est pas comme si c'était une fille… Il commença donc à déshabiller Ed, dont les vêtements étaient mouillés. Le manteau, la chemise puis le pantalon. Ed était vraiment, fin, s'il avait eu de la poitrine, on aurait pu le prendre pour une fille. Envy s'allongea près de lui, dont le souffle était quasi inexistant et se sera le plus possible de blond, et le recouvra avec des couvertures sèches. Le feu brûlait dans la cheminée, pas très loin du lit, et Envy se prit à observer Ed avant de s'endormir à son tour…

La nuit fût longue pour les deux garçons. Lorsqu'Envy se réveilla, Ed dormait toujours mais allait mieux, son souffle était redevenu normal… En même temps, Envy ne l'aurait pas laissé s'en aller sans rien faire…

Il se demandait s'il pouvait laisser l'androgyne seul, après la frayeur de la veille…puis décida de rester avec lui, même s'il devait mourir de faim. (Il peut pas mourir de faim, c'est juste une expression pour…vous voyez quoi ) Son ventre le tiraillait, mais sa priorité était autre part. Ed ne se réveillait toujours pas. Sa fièvre avait baissée mais aucun signe de vie, en dehors de sa chaleur, ne montrait qu'il était vivant. Envy fronça les sourcils, imaginant les pires scénarios et secoua Ed comme un prunier en criant son nom et ce qui lui sortait de la tête. Sous le bruit et les secousses soudaines, Ed se réveilla de sa léthargie, un peu à côté de la plaque.

« - Qu'est-ce qui s'passe… ? Demanda Ed encore endormit

- …ED !! T'ES PAS MORT !!

- Bin non j'suis pas mort…ça s'voit, nan ?

- Ouais je sais mais hier tu respirait presque plus…t'était tous blanc et…

- ATTEND ! Pourquoi je suis en tee-shirt et dans le même lit que toi ?!

- T'était trempé alors j'ai retiré tes fringues et comme tu était geler, j'me suis coucher à côté pour te tenir chaud, et ça a marché : t'es enfin réveillé !

- … T'as rien…vu ?

- Pourquoi ? J'aurai dû voir quelque chose ?

- Nan nan… heu.., juste comme ça, puisque j'était malade…

- T'as faim ?

- Pas vraiment…

- Si si, j'te dit que tu as faim ! Aller, j'vais te chercher quelque chose dans la réserve… Habilles toi pendant que je te trouve quelque chose, ya quelques fringue sur l'étagère au-dessus de ta tête.

- Ok… »

Et Envy sortit de la pièce, vêtu d'un pull violet foncé et d'un jean. Ed se leva sur le lit et choisit des vêtements dans les quelques piles qui composaient l'étagère. Envy entra au moment où il finissait de mettre un tee-shirt noir, un peu trop grand pour lui. Envy aurai juré voir quelque chose de blanc au niveau du buste mais se ravisa, il devait avoir encore de la buée dans les yeux (nan, tu croix ? lol) Ed se dépêcha d'enfiler son jean, lui aussi un peu trop grand, surtout au niveau de la taille…

Envy prépara le p'tit dèj. Au menu : œufs sur le plat, bacon et un peu de pain. L'alité ne se fit pas attendre pour manger, il disait ne pas avoir faim, mais son propre estomac le trahissait pour le plus grand plaisir du polymorphe. Au dehors, la tempête n'en finissait pas. La neige aurait balayée la cabane si elle avait pu, mais au lieu de ça, elle emmurait la maison en question. La neige était à mi-hauteur des fenêtres. Impossible de sortir, aujourd'hui encore, ils devraient restés à l'intérieur… Ed resta au lit presque toute la journée malgré son envie grandissante de bouger, Envy lui avait interdit de se lever. Ils passèrent la journée à parler, même si Envy avait un débit de parole bien supérieur à celui du malade. Toutefois leur conversation était sérieuse et chacun essaya d'en savoir plus sur l'autre. On apprit notamment qu'Envy avait plus de 400 ans, qu'il ne vieillissait pas du fait de sa condition d'homonculus, être humain de synthèse, qu'il aimait ce qui se rapprochait de la mort, du sang et des ténèbres. C'était son caractère, sans le montrer, ce sont des choses qu'il aime… Il se fait même des films quand il se sent trop seul…Ed, lui, se disait fait d'un tissu de mensonges, pour la plus grande incompréhension du polymorphe, qu'il avait 16 ans et qu'il aimait tous ce qui touchait au domaine scientifique. Sa mère était morte quand il était petit, de même pour son frère, mort tous deux de maladie. Il n'avait que très peu de souvenir d'eux, et encore moins de son père, la seule chose dont il se souvenait à son sujet, c'était qu'il avait abandonné sa famille et causé la maladie de sa mère. De ce fait, Ed détestait son père et avait juré de le tuer si un jour il le rencontrait. Envy semblait pensif durant l'évocation du père qui abandonne sa famille. Apparemment, il aussi avait été abandonné par son père, mais il n'en parla pas plus. Dans la conversation, on appris qu'Ed avait de très nombreuses connaissances pour son âge, que l'un de ses passe-temps favoris était la lecture, qu'il adorait se battre contre les mecs pour les mettre au tapis, d'ailleurs Envy lui proposa un petit duel amical quand le temps serai meilleur, qu'il avait des lunettes du fait d'un myopie, mais qu'il n'aimait pas les mettre car elles le gêne et qu'il adorait les chats, plus spécifiquement les chats noirs. Ensuite, ils se racontèrent quelques souvenirs, des plus joyeux aux plus tristes. Quelques larmes perlèrent sur les joues du petit blond puis la journée continua doucement. Envy remarqua que malgré les apparences, il n'avait pas pleuré lors de ces évènements antérieurs ainsi que le fait que sa voie n'avait toujours pas changée malgré son âge et trouva la chose assez bizarre, mais n'y accorda pas plus d'importance que ça (pour le moment).

-----------------------------------------------------------

Les journées se passèrent dans le froid hivernal, Ed vivant toujours avec Envy dans cette petite cabane au fond du bois. La saison passa puis le printemps fit son apparition. Envy se souvenait de la conversation qu'ils avaient eue quelques mois auparavant, et maintenant que le soleil était revenu, il proposa à Ed le fameux duel. Durant ces quelques mois, ils étaient devenus très amis et partageaient presque tous, sauf la salle de bain. Ed parlait souvent, maintenant, mais exclusivement avec Envy. De toute façon, ils ne voyaient jamais personne. Un voyageur de temps à autre mais pas plus. Ils n'avaient plus aucun secrets l'un pour l'autre, ou presque…

-----------------------------------------------------------

« - Alors, tu viens ?!

Oui oui, deux s'condes ! Laisse moi m'échauffer, je te rappel que je me suis pas battu depuis…depuis…presque six mois !

Et alors ? J'ai pas besoins d'échauffement moi !

On n'est pas fait pareil…bakka !

Et alors ?

Et alors j'ai fini, PREND CA ! . »

Ed commença le duel avec un superbe coup de pied sauté qui rata de très très peu sa cible. Envy esquiva avec une facilité déconcertante. Le blondinet enchaîna avec quelques attaques corps à corps et des coups de poings, mais aucun effet. C'était à ne plus rien comprendre. Ed essaya alors son alchimie, qu'il n'avait toujours pas expliquée au polymorphe, par oublis. Surpris par ce changement d'attaque, le garçon aux yeux d'améthyste se changea afin d'esquiver, encore une fois, mais pas assez vite, Ed le toucha à la taille. Impressionné d'avoir été toucher par un humain, il décida d'aller un peu plus loin et passa à la vitesse supérieur. Cette fois, Envy passa à l'offensive, se métamorphosa en chat sauvage et assèmma un coup de griffe au blond, qui n'eu pas le temps d'esquiver complètement. Le coups de griffe atterri sur les côtes du plus jeune et déchira son tee-shirt. A ce moment là, Ed compris que son secret était découvert : Les griffe du chat n'avait pas seulement déchiré le tee-shirt mais aussi un bandage, laissant apparaître la vrai nature du jeune homme :

« - REGARDE PAS ! ENVY, ME REGARDE PAS !!

Ed…tu es…UNE FILLE ?! .

Me…regarde…pas… (Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elles n'avaient coulées depuis plusieurs mois…)

Mais, pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que tu étais une fille ?!

…

Dis moi…pourquoi ?

Dans ce monde, être une fille est synonyme de faiblesse. Et si je veux tuer mon père, je ne peux pas accepter la faiblesse. Et puis de toute façon, personne ne veut d'une pauvre fille, ça ne sert à rien, une fille…

Et c'est toi qui dit ça ?! Alors que tu fais quasiment tous ici ? Tu croix vraiment que tu ne sers à rien ?

…

Je savais bien que tu étais spécial, avec ta voix, ta taille, le fait que tu sois aussi fin, enfin, fine, et tu ne veuilles pas partager la salle de bain mais je ne pensais que je partageais ma vie avec une fille… Et puis de toute façon qu'est-ce que ça change pour moi ? Rien, moi, j't'adore, t'es mon, enfin ma, meilleure amie, on partage tous, nan ? Enfin presque mais bon.

Et tu faisais comment avant que j'arrive ? Tu vivais normalement, nan ?!

Oui et non, en faite, avant ton arrivée, j'étais toujours seul, sans personne à qui parler, tu te rappel ? Quand on a parlés tous les deux au début, quand tu étais malade… Et je pense toujours la même chose, si tu n'étais pas arrivée, je pense que j'aurai « mal tourné »…

…Je sais bien mais…

Ya pas de mais qui tienne ! Tu es comme tu es et tu n'as pas à en avoir honte ! Tu te croix incapable de faire certaines choses sous prétexte que tu es une fille et tu te cache sous un masque de mec ?! Ca, c'est la honte. De toute façon ça changera rien, si tu veux le tuer, fais le par tes propres moyens et non par une supercherie. Si tu veux agir en tant que mec, c'est comme ça qu'il faut penser !

…peut-être, mais…comment j'aurai pu le deviner, alors que je…

Laisse tomber, aller viens, il commence à faire froid et tu vas rattraper froid si on reste là et surtout si tu te change pas ' Et cette fois, je pense pas que tu veuilles que je te réchauffe…

…ça c'est toi qui le dit…

Comment dois-je prendre ce silence… ? réfléchis 3 secondes »

Et puis sans crier gare, le peu de bruit qu'on pouvait entendre fut réduit à néant en trois secondes et demi :

Envy avait, pour une fois, se décida à passer à l'action.

Il s'était emparé des lèvres de la jeune fille, pour sa plus grande surprise. Ce fut si soudain qu'elle en oublia de fermer les yeux et le regardait, fixement, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il se passait. Elle était encore crispée par la manière dont les choses se déroulaient, mais s'habitua rapidement à cette nouvelle sensation et se laissa faire. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, à bout de souffle, Envy lui sourit. Elle était passée au rouge tomate en l'espace de quelques minutes.

« - Tu sais quoi ? Je croix bien que je suis tombé amoureux de toi…finalement, ça m'arrange bien que tu sois une fille

Je croix bien que c'est réciproque, même si j'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée que tu sois au courant pour ça…

Je te l'ai pas dit, mais je suis un gros pervers et…

T'AVISES PAS DE…

Mais non t'inquiète, tu sais bien que je suis pas comme ça, j'me fou de toi Est-ce que j'ai déjà essayer de te tripotée ?

Non, mais tu croyais que j'étais un garçon…

Pas faux…bin on verra bien c'te nuit

Oo !!

Aller, viens, je t'emmène, héhé… (Envy la prend par la taille et hop ! sur l'épaule)

Mais…lâche moi : je sais encore marcher tout seul !

J'avais oublier, faudra que tu perdes l'habitude de parler comme un mec sinon, ça risque de faire un peu bizarre, tu trouves pas ?

Envy, lâche moi… (dit-elle sur un ton de lassitude, néanmoins contente d'être portée)

Bin quoi c'est vrai ! Et au faite, tu m'as toujours pas dit ton vrai prénom…

Evengeline, mais je préfèrerai que tu continu à m'appeler Ed…

Si tu veux, ça, encore, c'est pas bien grave »

Sur ce, ils rentrèrent dans la petite maisonnette, le froid et la nuit tombant sur la forêt. Il devait être aux alentours de 10 heures quand ils se décidèrent à aller se coucher. Comme d'habitude, ils se couchèrent ensembles mais Envy parla un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude avec Evengeline. Il voulais savoir comment elle avait pu garder et supporter un secret aussi lourd tant d'années et comment elle se sentait, maintenant que le fardeau était tombé. Elle pleura encore (pour le plus grand plaisir d'Envy qui pu la consoler) et s'endormit dans ses bras au d'une dizaine de minutes. Envy contempla la nouvelle apparence de son ami, tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle lui avait dit puis fini par s'endormir à son tour, ne la lâchant toujours pas.

Quelques heures passèrent et puis d'un seul coup, Evengeline se réveilla en sursaut en plein milieu de la nuit, réveillant par la même occasion le polymorphe, encore à moitié endormi.

« - Ed ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Ri…rien, j'ai juste fais un cauchemar…

T'es sûre ? D'habitude tu te réveilles pas en sursaut comme ça…

Comment tu sais ? Tu dors à chaque fois que je…

Erreur, je fais semblant de dormir. J'ai le sommeil super léger Aller raconte-moi… »

Un peu à contrecœur, elle lui raconta ce dont elle se souvenait et en conclut que c'était un souvenir qu'elle avait oublié au fil du temps. Tout en parlant, elle se rapprocha inconsciemment d'Envy, qui la serrait contre lui. Finalement, ils se regardèrent un moment et le garçon aux yeux d'améthyste en profita pour embrasser son amie. La petite blonde trouvait ça agréable et en redemanda un peu. Il en profita pour faire courir sa main sous le tee-shirt de la jeune fille et remarque qu'elle n'avait pas mis ses bandages, pour son plus grand plaisir… Peu habituée à ce genre de chose mais connaissant bien son ami, elle se laissa faire. Ils s'embrassaient toujours, incapables de se séparés. Et puis au bout de quelques minutes, Envy se décida à lâcher prise, pour voir sa réaction. Evidement, il se doutait un peu de ce qu'elle allait lui dire mais ça l'amusait de la voir comme ça.

« - Bah, pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? (Dit-elle avec une petite moue)

Pour t'embêter Je peux même t'embêter encore plus si je veux…voir te faire flipper complètement

Ah ouais ? Et comment ? J'ai peur de rien…

Tu croix ça ? Tu n'as pas encore vu mon vrai visage… Je suis un vrai démon !

Bien sûr, alors que tu tuerai pas une pauvre mouche…

Ah ça, c'est ce que TU penses Regarde… »

Au moment où Envy prononça ces mots, il attrapa Evengeline et la plaqua sur le lit. L'action fût si soudaine qu'elle s'en demanda si la Terre n'allait s'effondrer… A peine avait-elle compris ce qu'il se passait qu'Envy s'emparait de ses lèvres fougueusement, impatient de retrouver ce qu'il avait laissé quelques minutes plus tôt. Toujours un peu ailleurs, Evengeline se laissa faire puis reprenant ses esprits, s'aperçut qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Envy lui tenait fermement les poignets, tout en l'embrassant passionnément. Elle se demanda si, finalement, elle n'avait pas parler un peu trop vite…Elle n'avait pas vraiment peur d'Envy mais plutôt de ce qu'il était capable de faire… Puis retirant ses lèvres de celles de la jeune fille, il prit un petit air sadique qu'il savait si bien faire…

« - Alors ? Tu n'as toujours pas peur de moi ?

Nan. (Répondit-elle en détournant le regard, ce qui n'échappa aucunement à Envy…)

T'es sûre ?

Ouais. (toujours en détournant le regard, elle pensait qu'il ne l'avait pas vu)

Alors je peux continuer ?

…

Ah ! Tu vois, même toi tu peux avoir peur de moi Bon, pour te récompensée…je continu doucement

Oo ! »

Il recommença à embrasser la jeune fille, plus doucement cette fois, la caressant lentement, passant ses mains dans son dos. C'était la première fois qu'ils ressentaient une chose pareille. Du bien être, ne voulant surtout pas que l'autre ne s'arrête, une forte chaleur se dégageant de l'autre. Evengeline se prenait au jeu et baladait ses mains dans le dos du polymorphe, elle aussi, elle aimait ça. Le garçon commença alors à la détendre, la caressant toujours puis retira son tee-shirt. Un frisson parcouru la jeune fille, un peu honteuse d'être à moitié nue devant le garçon aux yeux d'améthyste, vira au rouge tomate même si par une telle obscurité, il était difficile de le voir… Après un autre baiser, il se décida à retirer son long tee-shirt noir, laissant voir une peau aussi claire que son visage, et un torse musclé. Elle avait déjà vu Envy torse nu mais cette fois…il lui faisait bien plus d'effet que d'habitude. L'excitation ? La chaleur ? La passion ? Ou tout simplement l'amour ? En tous cas, une chose est sûre, ils étaient bien tous les deux, enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Après quelques minutes de calme, Envy repartit dans l'exploration du corps de son amie, embrassant sa bouche puis descendant de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à son short. Après quelques gestes habiles du garçon, Evengeline se trouve complètement nue. Un peu intimidée mais vaillante, elle retira les derniers vêtements de son petit ami le plus sensuellement possible. A nouveau allongé (ou allongée ? je veux parler d'Evengeline), Envy se plaça au-dessus d'elle, l'embrassant, la caressant toujours, et puis il décida à brider la dernière barrière qui pouvait exister entre eux. Il s'introduit le plus doucement possible en elle, procédant méthodiquement pour ne pas qu'elle souffre, puis se retira aussi lentement. Il recommença quelques fois, jusqu'à ce que la présence étrangère qui entrait dans son corps ne lui fasse plus mal. Les dernières moues et crispation disparurent lorsqu'il trouva le point sensible de la jeune fille, qui se cambra sous la surprise, la respiration coupée. Il l'embrassait à nouveau, allongé sur elle, le bas de son corps toujours en mouvement avec celui de la petite blondinette. Envy accéléra le rythme de ses va-et-vient, faisant monter leur plaisir très haut. Ils sentaient le sang affluer dans leur tête (et pas que dans la tête pour Envy…), arrachant des cris et des larmes de plaisir intense à la jeune fille. Ils ne savaient plus où ils étaient ni qui ils étaient mais il savaient qu'ils s'aimaient plus que tous. Leurs corps bougeaient frénétiquement, la sueur ruisselant, leurs cheveux s'emmêlant. Au bout de près d'une heure de plaisir, ils s'arrêtèrent, épuisés, vidé (pour Envy), pleine (pour Evengeline) fatigué, la respiration haletante. Une bonne dizaine de minutes de repos plus tard, Evengeline murmura à l'oreille d'Envy :

« - Je t'aime…

- Moi aussi, ptite souris -//- Je pense que je vais plus te lâcher…

- Ptite souris ?

- Ptite souris. T'as beaucoup plus d'énergie qu'on pourrait le penser vu ta taille…

- On croirait pas, hein ?

- Nan, pas du tout… J'suis encore complètement naze…

- Moi aussi, mais…je croix que c'est la première fois que je me sens aussi bien…

- Je croix qu'on est deux… »

A peine sa phrase terminée, les deux amoureux partaient déjà pour le monde des songes, toujours collés l'un à l'autre.

Le soleil était levé depuis de longues heures et la matinée brumeuse du printemps avait laissé place à une belle après-midi, même si la chaleur n'était pas encore au rendez-vous. Nos deux marmottes dormaient encore, malgré que le soleil soit haut. Envy se réveilla le premier. Le cerveau encore en veille, il embrassa la jeune fille qui se réveilla à ce contacte. La vision encore floue, elle se rapprocha de son petit ami, qui la prit une nouvelle fois dans une étreinte suivie de câlins et des baisers plus ou moins chastes.

« - J'ai le dos en bouillis…

- Et moi j'ai plus de rein '

- Tu y as pas été de main morte…--''

- Disons que ça avait l'air de bien te plaire alors j'ai mis le paquet

- Si tu savais tous les doubles sens que tu peux dire…

- Moi, des doubles sens ? Jamais…

- En tout cas, c'étais cool…

- Ouais, vivement ce soir…

- Oo ?!

- Aller, fais pas c'te tête, j'suis sûre que toi aussi t'as hâte »

Aucune réponse de la part d'Evengeline, mais la couleur rouge vermeil de son visage suffît à Envy pour connaître la réponse. Il se leva difficilement, les reins en miette après leurs nuit d'aventure et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. Evengeline, elle, en profita pour préparer le petit déjeuner ou plutôt le déjeuner, vu l'heure qu'il était. Le soleil venait chauffer la pièce d'une douce lumière. Envy sortit une bonne demi-heure plus tard, dans une forme olympique. A son tour, Evengeline prit place dans cette petite salle de bain pour se nettoyer le visage et prendre une bonne douche…le bonheur total…Les soucis de leur rencontre étaient désormais bien loin. Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elle sortit à son tour et ils mangèrent avec un certain appétit…Les jeux de la nuit les avaient affamés. L'après-midi se passa calmement, tous les deux étaient occupés à entretenir la « maison » en essayant de l'améliorer chaque jour un peu plus. Evengeline plantait quelques plantes, fleurs et autres arbustes tandis qu'Envy remplaçait les planches pourries et reclouait celles qui partaient de leur position d'origine. Le soleil était encore très doux, l'air un peu frais et les pulls étaient toujours les bienvenus malgré le mois de mai. Les journées s'allongeaient au fur et à mesure que la saison passait, parfois trop lentement aux yeux des deux habitants de la forêt. Après avoir fini ses plantations, Evengeline se coucha un peu dans l'herbe, histoire d'admirer le soleil qu'elle aimait tant. Elle repensa à quelques souvenir et fini par s'endormir sous le doux silence de la nature. Envy en avait terminé avec ses planches depuis un bon moment et était parti chercher un peu de bois pour les nuits encore fraîches. Sa besogne terminer, il se mit à la recherche de sa petite amie qu'il n'avait pas vu de l'après-midi. En sortant, l'air frais du crépuscule lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Au bout de quelques minutes il trouve celle qu'il cherchait, mais pas l'état qu'il pensait…Elle était blanche, presque comme la neige, allongée sur le sol, le visage paisible, elle dormait profondément. Envy la ramena dans la maisonnette et l'allongea sur le canapé, en prenant soin de retirer ses vêtements mouillés par l'humidité de l'extérieur, mais il lui laissa tout de même son tee-shirt et son caleçon avant de la recouvrir avec une bonne couette et prépara le dîner du mieux qu'il pus. Le dîner prêt, il réveilla la belle par un baiser sur le front et un petit câlin.

« - Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? J'étais dehors, nan… ?

- Oui, mais tu t'es endormie dans le jardin comme une petite fille et tu avait l'air tellement bien que j'ai pas voulu te réveiller, mais bon, là, faut peut-être que tu viennes manger, nan ?

- Heu…ouais ' j'ai l'estomac dans les talons… »

Une des dernières soupes venait d'être avalée. Il n'était pas très tard mais Evengeline était encore un peu fatiguée. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Envy s'occupa d'elle comme la veille, pour leur plus grand plaisir. Un peu excitée par les actions de son ami, elle se décida à lui faire prendre « son pied » et s'occupa personnellement du bas-ventre du garçon. Il fût surpris par l'exactitude et la délicatesse avec laquelle elle manipulait la chose. Elle aussi. Tous deux marchaient à l'instinct et ça les réussissait. Elle parvint à lui faire hurler son nom, par plaisir et réciproquement. Qu'est-ce qu'ils aimaient ça, comment dire, c'était un peu comme un détressant « naturel »…

-----------------------------------------------------------

Les années passèrent, la ville voisine empiétait maintenant sur leur forêt. Ils avaient une vrai maison, Evengeline avait repris ses étude et était devenue une écrivain renommée, Envy, lui, travaillait le bois. Ils avaient eu des enfants, un garçon et une fille, des faux jumeaux. Le plus souvent possible, ils « jouaient » ensembles, pendant que les enfants dormaient…

Fin

Texte et scénario :

Neko

Disclaimer :

Les personnages de _Edward_ et _Envy_ appartiennent à _Himoru Arakawa_. Seul le personnage d'_Evengeline_ est à moi.


End file.
